


Christmas

by Terinka



Series: Fluff Friday / Smut Saturday [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, australian honemoon, fluffy friday, rinharu - Freeform, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka/pseuds/Terinka
Summary: Christmas break in Australia has started and Rin is invited to spend the holiday with Russell and Lori. He's planning to bring someone special with him, though.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm well aware there's a WIP I should be working on first, but when I heard about the Fluffy Friday / Smutty Saturday event I couldn't resist! This story was written for a Fluffy Friday part :) I'll add the other one to this collection tomorrow :) 
> 
> Big shoutout to amazing Julie for being my beta reader and dealing with all the unnecessary interpunction! <3 
> 
> Please enjoy!

_ Has this dress shirt always had so tight collar? Have I put on some muscles, or worse, weight? Why is it so hot? Shouldn't today be a bit cooler? I think I've seen the forecast and they said something about lower temperatures... _

 

Rin interrupted his inner monologue to stretch the collar again, only to find out – repeatedly – that there was plenty of space and technically no reason for him to feel like he was choking. He could feel drops of sweat forming at his nape, and he tried hard not to think about how hot he felt.

 

_ Fuck, I'm getting dizzy. This was a bad idea. Why did I agree in the first place? Well done, Matsuoka, you're gonna collapse here in front of their door. _

 

“Rin.“

 

Upon hearing his name said by that deep, calm, familiar voice, the redhead felt as if he had just gulped down a jug of cold water. Rin shook his head, took a deep breath and turned around to look at the man next to him.

 

“Sorry. I'll be okay. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like I have an actual reason for it,” he admitted sincerely.

 

It was a long time ago when he learned that keeping things secret would never lead to anything good. It was also the reason why he blurted out the  _ I love you _ back then, driven by the emotions stemming from his coming departure to Australia--and, frankly, he was just tired of hiding it. What he somehow always tried to ignore lest he would be disappointed was the possibility of his feeling being reciprocated.

 

“It's okay. I'm here, we're in this together. Ring the bell?“

 

“Ah, yeah.“ Before pressing the black button next to the door he spent ages standing at now, with a final deep breath Rin finally relaxed, grinned and gripped the man's free hand firmly. “Let's do this, Haru.“

 

  * \- - - two weeks ago - - -



 

“Rin, sweetie, what about Christmas? Do you have any plans? Flying back to visit Miyako and Gou?“ Lori looked at the young man sitting at her right, sipping coffee. “If you don't have anything to do, you're always welcome to celebrate with us! Russell has just bought this amazing new grill and he really wants to test it.“ She smiled fondly when she recollected him being so excited and going on for hours about what was supposed to be the best invention ever, at least according to her husband.

 

“Thanks for inviting me, Lori! I'm not planning to go back to Japan, mom and Gou are going to visit some relatives. I'd love to spend the holidays with you guys, there's even a four day break from trainings and club meetings...“ Rin fell silent, suddenly too aware of the unspoken 'but' that was hanging in the air. And he was right.

 

“...but?“ Lori, not missing a heartbeat, prompted him to finish the sentence. She eyed Rin, looking for signs of what was coming, but she was surprised – for the first time in ages she actually couldn't tell what was going on in Rin's head. His face showed a weird mix of excitement and sadness, and Lori could only wait for her _almost_ _son_ to open up and talk about it.

 

“Right… but I can't come and spend the time with you.“

 

_ I was right about the sadness part,  _ Lori thought. She wanted to assure Rin that it didn't matter, now, when he was back in Australia and they met quite regularly, but the swimmer beat her to it.

 

“I can't come because I'm gonna have a… um… v...visit. Someone over.“

 

Lori almost did a double-take when she heard Rin stutter, and  _ oh my days was he actually blushing a bit _ ? She smiled and winked at him: “Oh! Special Christmas with a special someone? You've grown so much, my little boy!“

 

The sound of her laugh and Rin coughing up the coffee he had inhaled out of his lungs was loud enough to summon Russell from the garden. He silently watched the uproar with one eyebrow quirked and a wide smile plastered on his face. Before he had any chance to ask what had happened, Lori calmed down enough to continue.

 

“I'm sorry for teasing you, Rin! Don't worry, we understand. However, if you feel like coming over with them, you know you're always welcome here! The more the merrier, right? Just let us know beforehand,“ she added, and looked at her husband. Russell smiled and patted Rin's back. “Of course! Just bring them over!“

 

“Uh… okay, I'll let you know,“ Rin mumbled, aware of the pink colouring his cheeks and ear tips.  _ And why not, after all? It's not like we need to be as secretive as in Japan, plus they've already met Haru. _

 

Rin's mind wandered a couple of hours back, when he had some time to finally skype Haru and talk to him in a more personal way than over texts. It had been more than ten months since his confession and the reply he'd been dying to hear yet too afraid to even hope for. Leaving to Sydney just a couple days later, they didn't really spend much time together. Rin had been happy chatting to Haru in any way possible, but when the other boy –  _ his boyfriend _ – told him that he could fly to Australia over winter break, Rin had felt elated. Seeing Haru again, hugging him, showing him his flat and his pool and his new favourite places in Sydney, being able to touch him whenever he felt like it…  _ The best present ever, _ Rin decided.

 

Telling Haru about the party at his former homestay parents' was a different thing, though. Rin wasn't sure how to bring it up when they texted each other, because  _ look, I want to formally introduce you as my boyfriend to Lori and Russell, and it's gonna be Christmas, too  _ sounded weird even to his own ears. He found himself postponing delivering the message for so long that Haru had bought his plane tickets meanwhile, arriving on the day of the party.

 

\- - -

 

“Russell! Rin is here!” Lori called her husband, but she was too impatient to actually wait for him to go open the door. A quick glance at her kitchen and the porch told her that everything was prepared for... _ well, whatever is going to happen today. It's a big day for my Rin, too _ . She smiled and hurried for the front door. The doorbell had just rang again, and as Lori was reaching for the handle she realized she was a bit nervous.  _ Well, whoever is there with Rin, it was enough for him to blush and look really in love, so it'll be okay. _ She took one last breath and opened the door.

 

“Merry Christmas! Rin… and Haruka! Let me hug you both!” Lori threw herself around Rin's neck, hugging him tightly, and then took a moment to take a proper look at Haru. She noticed he had gained more muscles, his shoulders being wider than they had been when they had visited them for the first time. But the most prominent change Lori spotted on the dark-haired man's face; where the stoic expression had been last time now a tiny, but ever-present smile was. She hugged the other one firmly, too, and laughed with joy when Haru gave her the bouquet he was holding. “Aw, are these for me? Thank you, Haru!”

 

“Ah, there you are! Hello, Rin! And look, if it isn't Haru! How's it going?” Russell, who appeared at the door, greeted them both and offered a hand to shake to Haru.

 

“Good afternoon, Lori, Russell. I'm fine, how are you two? I'm happy to see you again,” Haru accepted the handshake and took both of the Australians by surprise with his obviously practised English.

 

“Great! It's so good to have you both here! Let's go inside,” Lori answered and led them all further in the house.

 

\- - -

 

After all the meat (and some fish, too, to Haru's surprise) was eaten and everybody was full and happily chatting together, Lori looked at the small group and decided it was the right time to drop the bomb. “So, Haru, since when have you and Rin been dating?” She smiled sweetly.

 

“Lori!” Rin's head snapped towards her so quickly she was worried for a while that he'd break his neck.

 

“What is it, Rin? If I asked you, you'd probably try making some excuses,” she laughed, knowing the redhead too well.

 

“No… not this time,” Rin mumbled, but before he could continue he was interrupted by the person asked.

 

“Rin confessed to me before he flew back to Australia. First I was shocked when he said it, but..” Haru fell silent for a moment, searching for the right words. “But it was so right? It felt so right? After all, I've always loved him.”

 

Rin's second incoherent mumbling was forgotten the moment Lori jumped from the place where she was sitting to hug Haru once more. Her next words were meant to the dolphin's ears only. “Thank you. Rin might be having troubles admitting that, but he's been in love with you since forever.” 

 

Haru whispered back: “I know. And I think he is better now at saying things.” He could feel his cheeks warming and if he was blushing, Haru for once wouldn't mind at all.

 

\- - -

  
  


Lori insisted on them staying for the night, being persistent about the gift exchanging in the morning of the next day. She had learned that Haru had flown in only a couple of hours ago and he was quite tired.

 

“I've cleaned up Rin's old room, so you guys can crash there for the night. The towels are in the guest bathroom upstairs. If you need anything else, let me know! Good night,” she told them and left them, going to join Russell who was still sitting outside and bade them good night a moment ago.

 

When the door of the bedroom closed behind them, Rin walked to Haru and hugged him firmly, resting his head between the other one's shoulder blades. He could hear Haru's steady heartbeat getting a bit faster and smiled, knowing his own heart would echo the rhythm.

 

“I'm so happy you're here with me, Haru,” he whispered against his back. “I… when Lori asked me to spend today with them, and to bring you over, I was excited. It made everything...more official. More serious. I don't know… I've had a chance to introduce you as my b..boyfriend, but I didn't even ask you if it was okay with you, and oh my god I've never told my family? Fuck, I'm sorry, and...”

 

“Rin, you don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong.” Haru managed to turn over without breaking the hug. He took Rin's cheeks in his hands and gently lifted his head. Rin looked nervous, his eyes shiny and turned downwards.

 

“I was okay with coming here. There's no place I'd rather be right now. Here, in Sydney, in this room, with you...” He pressed a small kiss at Rin's forehead. “You're the only thing that matters. I love you.” Another kiss, right in time to catch a falling tear under Rin's eye.

 

“Since when have you been so talkative, jeez..” Rin sniffed and laughed a little, despite the falling tears. “It's so unfair. Every time I see you I'm left speechless, stuttering like a stupid kid,” he sighed and leaned into Haru's warm palm.

 

“It's okay, Rin. I understand just by looking at you. Just by being with you. Just by...” One of Haru's hands trailed to Rin's red locks, gripping them lightly. “By touching you. Can I kiss you?”

 

“Mhhmm...you don't need to ask for permission, dummy,” Rin finally smiled and closed the gap between them. “You know I love you too, Haru.”

 

Having parted ways relatively soon after they started dating, there weren't many chances to get physical. It wasn't their first kiss (the fond memory of Haru's soft lips touching his own in the quiet of the night after the surprise goodbye party when he just couldn't bring himself to depart with Haru just yet, his head spinning when he felt the careful, explorative lick on his lower lip) but it was still something new for the both of them.

 

After the first gentle kiss, Rin felt Haru's hand tightening its grip in his hair, and couldn't help but groan quietly, allowing the other one to deepen the kiss more. His own hands moved from Haru's back to his neck, holding him closer,  _ even closer _ , pressing their bodies together, and letting Haru take control of the situation.

 

“Riiin...”

 

Haru moaned, feeling the warm hand sliding beneath his deep red shirt picked purposely for this occasion, and broke their kiss.

 

“I'm...I need...I want to go to the bed.”

 

Rin froze in the spot, lips glistening with saliva, mouth gaping. “Wh… what?”

 

Haru couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Rin's expression. “Not like that. I'm tired of wearing these formal clothes, it's been too hot anyway. Let's get comfortable?”  _ Not like I'm against taking this a bit further.  _ He stepped away from Rin and turned around, undoing the buttons and letting the shirt slide down off his shoulders.

 

_ Holy fuck.  _ Rin's brain had finally unfrozen, and he just gulped when he saw Haru dropping the shirt. He took off his own top and trousers faster than one could say “Australia” (a skill he learned from a special someone) and got to  _ his boyfriend stripping _ in a matter of seconds.

 

“Look at you, Haru. No jammers today?” Rin teased the other boy. He sneaked his arms around Haru's muscular torso and stopped his hands, that were working on the button of his trousers. “Won't you leave at least something for me? I've been...wanting to undress you for a long time now,” he breathed in Haru's ear.

 

“So brave when you don't have to face me,” Haru grunted, but couldn't suppress the shivers he felt running through his whole body, setting his skin on fire where Rin was touching him. Mesmerised, he watched Rin's slender, long fingers to undo the button and pull the fly open, letting his trousers to pool around his ankles, revealing his blue boxers with red polka dots. His breath hitched when he saw and  _ felt _ Rin's thumb playing with the band of the boxers.

 

“These are nice… so  _ us _ ,” Rin purred into his ears. Before Haru could find his voice again, Rin walked past him towards the bed and sat down. “This is so nostalgic. The last time I slept here was maybe… two? Three years ago?” He patted the pillow. “All the nights I spent here dreaming about swimming together with you… ” Overwhelmed by memories, Rin slumped onto the bed, curling a little into himself.

 

“We will always swim together, Rin,” Haru slid next to Rin, touching him awkwardly. “I promise?”

 

Rin flipped over and pulled Haru to lie next to him, earning a yelp, and pulled the blanket over their heads. He smiled and peppered Haru's lips with kisses. “God, you have no idea how happy I am you're here. I missed you so much.” He let the final kiss last longer, capturing Haru's lip between his teeth and nibbling on it gently.

 

“Ah..hh...Rin..” Haru's moans filled the tiny space they created under the blanket, feeling like they were the only ones in the universe.

 

“Haru… my Haru, my beloved Haru,” Rin whispered in Haru's ear, squeezing the other in his arms. “I promise to always be with you.”

 

They didn't know who fell asleep first, limbs intertwined, breathing in the scent of the other one. Rin's smile mirrored on Haru's face, their hearts overflowing with love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say a was a bit nervous about Lori and Russell, do you think it was alright? I'm so not used to writing them :/ 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this short story at least a bit! If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment <3
> 
> I'd like to thank the RH Discord for their support, I love you guys.


End file.
